


Violent Desire

by Candy_Pants



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy_Pants/pseuds/Candy_Pants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A modern, dark AU where Harleen has a gambling addiction and finds herself in a sticky situation after supposedly cheating her winnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violent Desire

Squealing like a child on their birthday, Harleen raked in the hundreds more chips she'd just won. The dark underground casino was bustling with activity but most eyes were on this beautifully lucky woman dressed in red. She just kept winning hand after hand of blackjack whilst everyone else stood around in wonder. ** _'She must be cheating!'_** this whispered accusation occupied the minds of all watching but even as they thought this, they couldn't figure out how! There was a gleeful grin on the blonde woman's deep red lips as she looked up at the devilishly handsome dealer. **'Hit me again big boy!'** she smirked, his cheeks turned pink as he dealt her another hand. Turning them over in front of him she revealed a Jack of Hearts and an Ace of Spaces. **'21!'** she squealed again, almost literally bouncing out of her seat but before she could gather her winnings, a hand clamped down on her shoulder and yanked her away from the table to pull her back off the seat. **'Ow, get off me! Who do you think you are?'** she erupted, turning to face the brute who had manhandled her only to be met with a very large, very mean-looking security man. Oh dear, this didn't look good. Her eyes darted around the room, looking for the quickest escape route but before she could even start to make a decision the security man had already grabbed hold of her forearm and was forcefully dragging her away from her money, but also her luck.

**'Hey, look, you don't have to be so rough, I get it. I'll leave, just let go of me'** she pleaded, trying to reason with this brute of a man. His grip was too rough and his face too stern.

**'You're not going anywhere'** he replied, furrowed brow glued straight ahead that he didn't even look at her as he spoke. Wait, if she wasn't getting kicked out, then where was she going? ** _'Shit, this just keeps getting better'_ ** she thought to herself with a huff just before the security guard had reached the other side of the casino room and was pushing her through a door labelled 'PRIVATE'.

The hallway on the other side of the doors had plush carpeted floors and red soft walls, illuminated by golden lights from above. Everything was much quieter, the walls seeming to be almost completely soundproof. But the silence was slightly eerie and the feeling Harleen had at the pit of her stomach was definitely not butterflies.

There were several doors on either side of the hallway, but Harleen noticed a particularly impressive looking large oak door at the end which she supposed was where she was being taken, until her firm-handed guard shoved her down a flight of stairs to the left where the lighting cut out and the walls went stone. He hustled her down a smaller, darker hallway until they reached a room lit up by a single swinging lamp above their heads. It took a while for Harleen to adjust to the lighting but ones her eyes focused, she realised they weren't alone in the room.

 

* * *

 

A scream of pain vibrated through the stone walls of the dark hallway. There were thuds and muffled cries escaping from the little room as he walked towards the door. He'd seen that mystery woman on the CCTV footage, stealing his money and cheating his games. No, he wouldn't allow any of that in his casino, not in any of his businesses. She needed to be taught a lesson and hopefully he'd make it in time to see the last of the show.

But wait a minute – something was wrong... Those weren't the screams of a woman, those were the screams of his men!

Finally reaching the door he pulled it open and the scene that awaited him caused a slight giggle to dance upon his lips. 'Well, what a surprise we have here' he commented upon seeing that beautiful, if not slightly distressed looking, woman standing above three slumped bodies that vaguely resembled his security squad, although it was hard to make up their features with all the blood and swollen bruises.

Blood dripped down her cheek and her breaths were heavy but as he watched her watching him, as scared as she looked, he noticed a glint of excitement in her eye that wouldn't let him tear his gaze away. He couldn't quite place it but in that moment he decided that he wanted this woman, every single inch of her. She was indescribable. He wanted to ravish her; to own her.

And then just as he began to take a step forward, a grin like a Cheshire cat eminent on his face, there was a load crash that sprayed broken glass across the room. Harleen and the man covered their heads to shield themselves upon impact and in the blur of quick events, the man realised a dark figure had crashed through the only window in the room and was wrapping his arms around the waist of the mysterious woman. Within another second, the two of them had already escaped the building, pulled up by some sort of rope and he was left there standing in the room of disaster, watching Batman being pulled into the sky, running away with his new toy.  

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, as you can see Batman is also in this story, as himself! This AU contains Bruce Wayne as Batman but Harleen Quinzel and the Joker are featured as people before they became super villains, just as average civilians with slightly sadistic personality traits. Also, relationships between all three characters are yet to be explored so watch out for that next time! I know it's only short but this was kinda just an introduction and there's lots more to come later! Hope you enjoyed it! cx


End file.
